Historias del viento
by JCkirito
Summary: En un mundo donde la liga jamas existió, Yasuo es un joven espadachín que descubrirá el caos que esta consumiendo al mundo y se embarcara en una odisea para detener este caos.
1. Prologo

**Hola de nuevo a todos, he vuelto después de mucho tiempo, esta es una nueva historia que como podrán ver incluye nuevamente a mi campeón favorito Yasuo, esta vez trataremos con un universo donde no existe la liga y podrán ver como el caos dará lugar a situaciones que cambiaran el destino de muchos campeones a como lo conocemos, el tiempo en el que se sitúa la historia es una época en que los campeones aún se hallaban en juventud, así que en este nuevo mundo de campeones que están apenas puliendo sus habilidades o descubriéndolas aflorar un montón de historias de amor y emoción, espero que les guste.**

 _ **Historias del Viento**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _Soledad_

La mañana lo despertaba con infinita quietud, los rayos de sol entraban tenues por el lado de la cortina que tapaba la ventana, las casas de madera hechas al estilo tradicional Joniano daba una apariencia similar a la de un cuadro a esa preciosa aldea escondida entre los altos bambús al norte de Jonia, el chico se levantaba sobando sus ojos sabiendo que al salir vería a su hermano meditando como de costumbre frente a su padre, ambos recostados sobre la misma piedra que se hallaba a unos metros de su casa rosando el rio, el muchacho que se hallaba junto al hombre de su misma estatura estaba con los ojos cerrados y llevaba su pelo atado en una coleta, el chico se acercó a donde ambos y les dio una palmada en la cabeza, el muchacho en reacción a la acción del chico lo agarró del cuello colocándolo entre el espacio interior de su codo y su abdomen y ahí froto sus nudillos contra la cabeza del chico. El hombre mayor, padre de los dos, se levantó y hablo:

-suficiente Yasuo, le dije a tu hermano que nos desconcentrara de la meditación cuando despertara, hoy el recibirá su espada- dijo el hombre con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados

-vaya vaya, pero mira quien empezara a recibir palizas con acero en vez de madera- dijo Yasuo

-ja! Ya veras, te superare- dijo Yone

-ya basta de tonterías, Yone, ven conmigo, Yasuo quiero que vayas a afilar tu espada y a meditar después de eso, quiero que aprendas a ser un hombre de calma, no quiero que el incidente del torneo pasado se repita- ordeno el hombre

-entendido padre- dijo Yasuo

-nos vemos luego hermano- dijo Yone caminando detrás de su padre mientras que movía el brazo de lado a lado en lo alto para despedirse

Yasuo sabía que el camino hacia el centro de la aldea se demoraría un rato, ellos vivían un poco alejados de la aldea ya que el padre de ambos había quedado traumatizado después de que en una invasión de la orden de las sombras al haber estado en una de las casas principales del pueblo fueron uno de los primeros objetivos de la orden, ya que en aquel entonces solo Yasuo y su padre podían pelear, la madre de Yasuo murió protegiendo a Yone quien en aquel entonces no sabía nada acerca de combate, hasta ahora el recuerdo atormenta a Yone en ocasiones pero su padre y su hermano siempre lo han apoyado para que el recuerdo no lo consuma en culpa.

Yasuo entro a la casa y tomo su espada que se hallaba colgada en un estante en la pared, salió de esta y cerro con fuerza la puerta, salió caminando hacia la cascada que daba origen al rio que pasaba cerca de la casa de ambos, ahí el padre de él tenía un pequeño taller construido con madera y usando piedras del rio en el cual afilaban sus espadas, Yasuo se sentó en medio de la pequeña estructura de madera y usando una de las piedras especiales de su padre empezó a afilar su espada, después de algo de tiempo ahí sentado haciendo lo que le fue ordenado, se quitó su camiseta, su bufanda y su pantalón (si muchachos antes de que Yasuo anduviera por ahí el solía tener camisa según yo jajaja) en interiores se colocó debajo de la caída de la cascada y en una pose característica de meditación se quedó debajo de esta (lo sé, lo sé, que cliché… pero bueno, es cool) el muchacho alcanzo un punto de relajación total y pudo ver como toda la tensión de su mente y cuerpo se disolvieron en el aire a su alrededor, siguió con esta sensación hasta que un olor familiar lo saco de su trance, ese olor a quemado, humo, una nube espesa de humo negro se levantaba varios kilómetros en la distancia entre los bambús, eso no era nada bueno.

Yasuo salto del lugar donde se hallaba sentado hasta la orilla y rápidamente cambiando sus interiores con otras que el solía tener en la cabaña se vistió, agarro su espada salió corriendo hacia su casa, la noche ya se hallaba levantada sobre el cielo y las luces de la casa se hallaban apagadas, su padre y su hermano aún no habían llegado. Yasuo entro con apresuro a la casa y esperando lo peor entro a su habitación y se colocó su armadura, él aunque no lo pareciera por su juventud, era el espadachín más habilidoso de la aldea y uno de los guerreros más fuertes de Jonia, la gente lo reconocía en combate por su armadura de un color azulado con bordes plateados ( imaginen la armadura de Yasuo completa, con una pechera, una pieza de hombros también en su lado derecho pero que es mucho más pequeña que la del lado izquierdo, y obviamente esa especie de falda en armadura que suelen portar los samurái) El muchacho se alisto lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo desesperadamente, se sentía increíblemente ligero, aun llevando la armadura se sentía mucho más ligero que corriendo sin ella.

El joven samurái llego a la horrible escena un montón de ninjas de la orden de las sombras se hallaban destrozando la aldea y tomando todo lo que se encontraba dentro las viviendas, pero esta vez la situación era mucho más grave, el mismísimo señor de las sombras se había hecho presente en el ataque, se sentía su tremenda presencia en todo el ambiente, Yasuo miraba horrorizado a los espadachines de su aldea combatiendo con todo lo que tenían contra los ninjas pero no tenían esperanza, los ninjas tenías tres ventajas, la noche, la cantidad y el factor sorpresa, Yasuo corrió a ayudar a uno de sus compañeros de combate y choco espaldas con el diciéndole:

-Rance te cubro la espalda!- dijo Yasuo

-me alegra verte, te demoraste un poco- dijo Rance

-estaba meditando no contaba con esta inesperada visita- dijo Yasuo mientras que bloqueaba el ataque de uno de los ninjas de la orden

-ya me preguntaba porque llevaban tanto tiempo sin saludar- dijo Rance rebanando la cabeza de un oponente

-oh ya sabes cómo es Zed, es tímido solo viene cuando tiene muchas ganas de hablar- dijo Yasuo mientras atravesaba a uno de sus enemigos

-Yasuo, ve a buscar a tu padre lo vie que estaba con tu hermano, yo puedo con estos bastardos- dijo Rance mientras que chocaba su espada contra las cuchillas retractiles de dos ninjas

-ya vuelvo- dijo Yasuo corriendo alejándose de su amigo

-no mueras!- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar Yasuo mientras corriera entre la aldea en llamas buscando a su padre entre la cacofonía de acero que se oía a su alrededor

Yasuo corrió todo el camino hasta el centro de la aldea donde se halaba el palacio del líder donde su familia solía residir, vio que había una cantidad inusual de ninjas alrededor de la edificación así que entrando por la fuerza abriéndose paso con su espada llego hasta donde se hallaba su padre

-Padre!- grito Yasuo al ver a su padre combatiendo y su hermano sosteniéndose al margen de los ninjas a duras penas

-Yasuo no! NO VENGAS! NO ES SOLO LA ORDEN ESTA VEZ! HUYE!- grito el padre de Yasuo mientras sostenía su espada contra las cuchillas de un ninja

-no iré a ninguna lado padre- dijo mientras seguía abriéndose paso entre los ninjas inferiores, asesinándolos con golpes certeros, desmembrándolos en ocasiones

-NO YASUO!- el padre de Yasuo grito una vez mas

Yasuo sintió un empujón de la nada y después de eso dolor, había sido un par de cuchillas que le hicieron un corte rasgando su armadura y cortando parte de su piel

-el honor es algo de necios- se escuchó la profunda voz del maestro de las sombras hablar mientras que el chasquido de la sangre golpeando el piso se escuchaba fuertemente en la cabeza de Yasuo

-MALDITO!- el padre de Yasuo se abalanzo hacia Zed pero este rápidamente en un movimiento uso su habilidad definitiva sobre el hermano menor de Yasuo no para hacerle daño pero para posicionarse detrás de él y colocar su cuchilla sobre su garganta

-no no viejo enemigo, hoy no, suelta tu arma o le rebano el cuello al chico- dijo Zed apretando su cuchilla contra el cuello de Yone

-tsk…- el padre de Yasuo dejo caer su espada y se arrodillo en el piso

-vamos a ver qué pasa primero, si te suicidas para salvar a mueres después de que lo mate?- dijo Zed con esa voz neutral y sin emoción alguna de siempre

-eres un cobarde!, no tienes honor! Asqueroso ninja!- dijo el padre de Yasuo

Yasuo apretó con fuerza su espada ya que se hallaba perplejo y antes de que pudiera si quiera moverse vio como el cuello de Yone derramo un poco de sangre –da un solo paso joven ignorante, un solo paso y veras su cabeza rodar- dijo Zed mirando ahora a Yasuo

-hijo mío, por favor guarda la calma, júramelo, júrame que nunca dejaras que esa ira que llevas dentro te consuma- dijo el padre de Yasuo

-está bien padre, lo juro- dijo Yasuo entre lagrimas

-cuida bien de tu hermano- dijo el padre de Yasuo mientras que tomaba su espada con ambas manos y mirando a sus dos hijos una última vez les dijo –los amo, cuiden del otro- y al mencionar la última palabra, enterró su propia espada en su estómago frente a sus dos hijos, Yone rompió en llanto y Yasuo contuvo lo que más pudo sus emociones.

-jajajajaja! Patético- dijo Zed mientras que le hizo un corte en el cuello a Yone dejándolo desangrarse, a Yasuo antes de que pudiera moverse para actuar al respecto lo taclearon entre varios miembros de la orden de las sombras y empezaron a golpearlo de manera frenética, partiendo su armadura, destrozaron todo lo que protegía sus órganos vitales a golpes y partieron su hombrera derecha (dejándolo tal y como lo conocemos en su splash art original solo que aquí es mucho más joven ya saben), Yasuo se hallaba ensangrentado de la cantidad obscena de golpes que acababa de recibir, imposibilitado de moverse después de haber recibido tanto daño vio como cada uno de los miembros sobrevivientes de la orden de las sombras se marchaba junto con su maestro, Yasuo se arrastró hasta el cadáver de su hermano y su padre y vio como el edificio en el que estaban se consumía por las llamas, sabiendo que tenía que salir de ahí, se arrastró hasta la salida no sin antes haberse quedado un poco la espalda y la parte trasera de los hombros con quemaduras graves por el fuego.

Yasuo logro salir del edificio arrastrándose por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo empedrado donde vencido por el agotamiento no pudo moverse más, vio como todo a su alrededor ardía, todas y cada una de las personas que conocía yacían muertas ahí. De la nada en un giro dramático del clima empezó a llover repentinamente, la lluvia limpiaba la sangre de todos sus cortes y heridas, la sangre no paraba de brotar de entre cada uno de los lastimados de su piel.

Apoyándose de la madera mojada de una edificación cercana que acababa de ser apagada por la lluvia, se trató de levantar consiguiendo únicamente caminar casi completamente agachado, tambaleándose dio cinco pasos y cayendo rendido ante su condición se dejó caer una vez más, se sentía muy cansado, sentía sueño y ganas de dormir.

No podía dejarse vencer, no podía perder ante aquel canalla que causo esto, que causo lo que a partir de ese día seria la infinita marca de su soledad.


	2. Capitulo I

_**Historias del viento**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _A correr_

Se escucha el suave sonar de las gotas de una ligera lluvia caer a su alrededor despertando al muchacho de su sueño sin descanso, se sentía casi igual de cansado antes de que darse dormido y estaba el cuádruple de adolorido, sentía como cada uno de los cortes en su piel frotaban contra la áspera tierra húmeda.

Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, si el tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, si tan solo pudiese invocar al viento como su padre lo hacía, es verdad, el viento le hablaba y lo había ayudado innumerables veces pero porque cuando más lo necesito no lo ayudo, porque hasta el viento lo abandonaba, o bueno eso creía él.

El joven samurái logro levantarse del suelo con mucho esfuerzo, apoyando una rodilla sobre el piso y levantando la otra logro ponerse de pie tambaleándose, pero esta vez dio media vuelta hacia el templo del cual hace un par de horas había acabado de escapar, la edificación ya no tenía paredes ni techo, solo eran algunas tablas de madera quemadas que aún se hallaban erguidas sobre el piso de lo que alguna vez fue una estructura formidable, sus quemaduras le ardían al caminar por los movimientos que hacia su espalda al moverse, Yasuo subió las escaleras y se encontró rápidamente con lo que solía ser la sala principal, donde ahora estaban toda la madera negra quemada del techo reposando, haciendo el mejor intento que pudo, logro mover algunas de las tablas y encontró los cuerpos calcinados de sus familiares, la espada de su padre estaba rota, de alguna manera se había partido, pero la de su hermano seguía en su funda, la de él estaba unos metros atrás, Yasuo tomo ambas espadas no sin antes decir un seco "gracias" a su padre quien se había sacrificado por ellos y "lo siento" a su hermano quien él no había podido salvar.

Yasuo salió del lugar arrastrando ambas espadas, su fuerza se veía muy reducida por haber combatido toda la noche anterior y sus músculos estaban magullados de la cantidad absurda de golpes y cortes que había recibido, camino todo el camino de vuelta a su hogar, la cabaña se hallaba intacta, entro en ella y tropezándose contra todo lo que se le cruzaba dejo ambas espadas en la sala y agarrando vendaje del baúl de su padre salió hacia la cascada del rio.

El muchacho llego hasta el mismo punto donde estaba ayer solo que ahora no se colocó debajo de la cascada pero si en la sección del rio frente a esta, se quitó lo restante de su armadura y su ropa, entro al rio colocándose cerca de la cascada, como el agua venía con un poco más de impulso al provenir directamente de la cascada el agua limpiaba los restos de ceniza y sangre en su cuerpo y cabello, Yasuo movía lentamente sus extremidades recuperando la flexibilidad, y luego de que su cuerpo estuviese limpio, salió y vendo los cortes más grandes que tenía, los más pequeños sanarían más rápido, no había problema, el joven samurái se vistió de nuevo y se colocó sus piezas de armadura y de ahí se dirigió de vuelta a su casa.

Una vez que llego a esta llego hasta su habitación y se recostó a dormir en busca de recuperar todas las energía que había gastado la noche anterior, el muchacho se levantó de su cama cuando el sol ya estaba empezando a ocultarse en las montañas, al levantarse fue inmediatamente hacia la cocina y preparo algo de comer, comió rápidamente y llendo a la sala tomo ambas espadas para emprender camino de nuevo hacia aquel pequeño taller frente a la cascada que había construido su padre, una vez que llego ahí, se sentó de nuevo en el medio y desenfundo la espada de su hermano, la espada media lo mismo que la suya, era bastante larga, que iba de acorde a el tamaño de ambos ya que eran bastante altos, observo el filo nuevo de la espada estaba recién pulida ni si quiera había sido usada, el mango de la espada estaba un poco sucio y Yasuo logro limpiar un poco de la ceniza que había en este, después procedió a limpiar la funda de su espada y la de su hermano, la ceniza salió después de algo de esfuerzo y Yasuo pudo ver como las fundas tomaban de nuevo su color original, la funda de la espada de Yone tenía un tono de azul más claro que el de Yasuo, el muchacho termino de limpiar ambas armas y enfundo la espada de su hermano, antes de enfundar la suya se dispuso a afilarla nuevamente y una vez que termino la enfundo.

El muchacho se dirigió nuevamente hacia su casa, una vez ahí coloco todo en orden y dejo la casa lo más limpia posible, tomo toda la comida que había guardado, la almaceno en una especie de trapo, doblándolo, haciendo un nudo de manera que pareciera una bolsa, cerro todas las ventanas y una vez que termino salió de la casa y se aseguró de dejarla bien cerrada, fue hacia el centro de la aldea nuevamente pasando por toda la destrucción causada por la orden, y tomando el camino de la aldea hacia el pueblo se dispuso a caminar entre los altos bambús.

El camino hasta el pueblo era largo, y el no llevaba prisa, caminando miraba como la naturaleza lo ensordecía con su silencio, la noche estaba a punto de posarse sobre el cielo y Yasuo ya no llevaba mucha confianza de la noche, aunque el cuerpo del joven samurái ya tenía más energía este seguía mal herido y no era una buena idea acelerar demasiado el paso por tanto solo empezó a caminar un poco más rápido y con pasos más largos, llegando así hasta un pequeño grupo de seis cabañas que se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo.

Vio que de las cabañas solo une tenia luces dentro, se acercó a esta y tocando la puerta hablo:

-hay alguien aquí?- pregunto Yasuo con ese tono de voz grave que siempre había tenido.

-…- no hubo después de nadie dentro de la cabaña ni si quiera hubo un movimiento que se oyera

Yasuo asumió que las personas dentro se encontraban dormidas por tanto para no molestar y no actuar como un intruso se recostó contra la pared de la cabaña que tenía en frente y ahí sentado de piernas cruzadas con su espada y la de su hermano frente a él se dejó dormir.

El joven samurái amaneció al día siguiente para encontrar las mismas luces de la cabaña encendidas, así que decidió entrar al ver que aun después de que era de día no había nada de movimiento y encima la luz seguía encendida, entro a la cabaña empujando la puerta con cautela y al entrar vio una escena nada agradable a la vista del muchacho, era una familia de tres, un hombre, una mujer y un chico asesinados, la madre había muerto abrazando al muchacho en una esquina de la casa y el muchacho tenia realizado un corte en el cuello, el padre se hallaba unos metros más delante de ellos con dos marcas de cuchillas en el pecho. Yasuo se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo estaba sucediendo, de la nada la orden se había tornado aún más sedienta de sangre que antes y acciones como estas para la orden no tenían mucho sentido.

Yasuo reviso todas las cabañas y en todas encontró lo mismo, cadáveres, nada que el pudiera hacer para remediar lo que acababa de suceder aquí más que enterrar a las personas asesinadas, el muchacho termino de hacer el buen gesto en honor a estos muertos y siguió su camino, llegando al pueblo se vio que este estaba tranquilo, no había pasado nada aquí, todo el mundo caminaba con tranquilidad, se veía gente sonriendo por la calle, los guardias en la entrada del pueblo conversaban a gusto y todos dentro de la plaza de ventas que se hallaba en la plena entrada se los veía realizando actividades que Yasuo conocía eran normales de la gente del pueblo.

Yasuo se acercó hacia la entrada del pueblo y los guardias inmediatamente vieron que el pertenecía a la aldea del viento, sin hacerle preguntas, solo algo curiosos por las heridas y vendajes que portaba.

El joven muchacho camino por entre los caminos del pueblo, lo que él no sabía es que lo que él seguía viendo como un pueblo era ahora una ciudad el llevaba tanto tiempo sin salir de la aldea que no tenía idea de que el viejo pueblo había crecido enormemente, ahora habían muchos más locales de venta de objetos comida y armas, habían muchas más posadas y la cantidad de gente que vivía en el lugar y que lo transitaba también había aumentado.

El atardecer le daba un tono anaranjado al cielo mientras que la oscuridad lo cubría parcialmente, las calles de la enorme ciudad se tornaban oscuras con solo algunos poco faroles por la zona en donde caminaba Yasuo, la calle empedrada se empezó a volver brillante después de que la lluvia empezó a caer sobre esta, en callejones de bares y hoteles baratos se veían escenas obscenas, entre ellos hombres peleando entre sí por quien sabe que, Jonia ya no era el mismo lugar pacifico de antes, ahora estaba manchado por la cultura del continente.

Yasuo camino entre un callejón para poder llegar a la calle principal, pasando por entre la salida de dos bares y un hotel al final del callejón habían tres hombres y una mujer encapuchada que no se veía para nada cómoda en el ambiente, Yasuo actuando por instinto se acercó a los tres hombres.

-creo que sería mejor que se retiren, la dama se nota incomoda en presencia de ustedes- menciono Yasuo siendo lo más respetuoso posible

-Ha!, y tú que te crees? Mira muchacho, será mejor que te retires de aquí no queremos tener problemas, tu no viste nada y ya, ahora largo- dijo uno de los tres hombres de mal aspecto, los hombres al ser extranjeros no reconocían la vestimenta de un samura de la aldea del viento, eran muy respetados en Jonia ya que eran los únicos junto a la guardia imperial que le podían hacer frente a la orden de las sombras.

-retírense- dijo Yasuo una última vez, colocando su mano sobre el extremo superior de su katana, donde el mango daba con la funda, preparado así para desenfundar su espada

La joven encapuchada vio que los tres hombres habían desviado la mirada de ella, ellos estaban ahora dando frente a Yasuo, antes de que Yasuo reaccionara y rebanara a los tres hombres en un solo corte la muchacha de capucha encendió movió su mano en un arco soltando una pequeña neblina rosada que adormeció a los tres bandidos desprevenidos, Yasuo se percató inmediatamente del movimiento que realizo la muchacha, Yasuo si conocía la magia no tenía a donde ir en el callejo el final estaba aún muy lejos como para huir de aquella estela de humo rosado, apenas el humo toco a los tres hombres esto cayeron dormidos al piso y antes de que el humo llegara hasta Yasuo una fuerte ventisca atravesó el callejón disipando el humo evitando que alcanzara a Yasuo.

-una maga? al norte de Jonia?- pregunto extrañado Yasuo

-eres un mago y te sorprendes estando aquí? No me explico- dijo la muchacha

-no soy un mago, solo tengo una habilidad bastante peculiar- respondió Yasuo

-el viento responde a tu necesidad, y lo consideras solo una habilidad?- dijo la muchacha

-eso no es verdad- explico el joven samurái

-está bien, lo que digas, ya márchate- dijo la encapuchada

-pero qué manera tan extraña de agradecer- dijo Yasuo con sarcasmo

-nadie pidió tu ayuda, ya vete- dijo la chica una vez mas

-que te sucede?- pregunto Yasuo extrañado, no entendía a que se debía el comportamiento de la chica

-Hey Alvon!, ya terminaste con esa chica?- se escuchó la voz de varios hombres salir de una de las puertas de los bares algunos pasos atrás

-maldición, vamos!- dijo Yasuo tomando la mano de la chica y echando a correr junto a ella

-que haces?!- pregunto ella mientras seguía su paso forzada

-solo sígueme!- dijo Yasuo

-Malditos vengan acá!- se escuchó el grito de uno de los bandidos seguido por una lluvia de pasos simultáneos avisando el gran grupo de personas que les seguía

Yasuo y Ahri salieron a la calle principal después de llegar al final del callejo y en esta corrieron un par de cuadras más hacia el frente y entraron a otro callejo, obviamente habían sido vistos entrando al callejón y los bandidos los siguieron, los hombres extranjeros eran bastante rápidos y Yasuo no podía seguir arrastrando a la chica cuanto el pudiera correr él no sabía cuánto tiempo corriendo podría tolerar ella.

Yasuo sigue corriendo sosteniendo la mano de aquella extraña con una banda de extranjeros enojados a sus espaldas, el joven samurái se habría paso entre las personas hasta que llego a la zona de mercado de la ciudad, era su oportunidad! Aquí los podían perder, Yasuo empezó a correr empujando ligeramente a las personas que se le cruzaban con cuidado de botar a nadie, los hombres detrás de él avanzaban con brusquedad y la desesperación de no perder de vías al muchacho con la coleta en el cabello.

-cuanto más puedes correr?- pregunto Yasuo mientras corrían

-no mucho más, que planeas?- dijo la muchacha con la voz agitada

-ya se, sígueme- dijo Yasuo después de pensarlo un segundo

El joven samurái entonces siguió avanzando entre la multitud del callejón de comidas empezando a orillarse hacia la derecha para coger un callejón que se veía que llevaba hacia otra zona de bares y hoteles, después de abrirse paso entre la multitud entro y siguió corriendo por el callejón, por un segundo creyó que ya no los seguían pero entonces escucho el bufido de uno de los bandidos al abrirse paso entre la multitud y entrar al callejón donde ambos estaban, se escuchó nuevamente la lluvia de pasos resonar entre las paredes angostas del callejón, Yasuo siguió sosteniendo de la mano a la chica y al ver que una persona oportunamente salía por la puerta trasera de un hotel, el entro rápidamente, había sido avistado así que obviamente le seguirían, una vez adentro del hotel empezaron a subir las escaleras por las escaleras en las que subía la gente de servicio, Yasuo y la muchacha siguieron subiendo y al rato se encontraron de nuevo con la lluvia de pasos ahora sonando por toda la escalera de caracol, Yasuo entonces decidió parar de correr en el quinto piso y abrió la puerta para entrar al pasillo donde se hallaban las habitaciones, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y llegar a las escaleras al final del pasillo no haría más que condenarlos ya que seguro había más de ellos abajo, miro a su derecha y había un closet de servicio.

-entra ahí! Yo los distraigo!- dijo Yasuo susurrando abriendo la puerta del closet y haciendo que la chica entre

-No! Y tú?! Te van a matar son demasiados!- dijo ella gritándole entre susurros

-no pero se van a dar cuenta!- dijo el gritando con un susurro igualmente

-que no!- dijo la chica

-entiende nos van a encontrar ahí!- dijo Yasuo con el mismo tono mientras que se escuchaba como los pasos se acercaban

-cállate y entra!- dijo la muchacha encapuchada jalándolo dentro del angosto closet y cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido

Se escuchó la puerta de las escaleras de servicio abrirse de golpe mientras que entraban con prisa los extranjeros.

-donde carajo están?! Búsquenlos en todas las habitaciones y en las otras escaleras no pueden haber ido a ninguna lugar

Yasuo miraba de frente a la muchacha su capucha se había caído, ella se percató de inmediato antes de que Yasuo pudiese verla y agacho la frente en la oscuridad en que se encontraba chocando contra el pecho de Yasuo, a Yasuo algo le hacia cosquillas en la nariz como una pluma pero no sabía que era, sintió ganas de estornudar repentinamente y la chica se dio cuenta por el inflas y desinflar repentino de sus pulmones.

-no no no noo!- dijo ella entre susurros muy muy bajos

-AChugsd- Yasuo trato de contener el estornudo lo que más pudo pero este fue inevitablemente oído por dos bandidos que se habían quedado rezagados en el piso

-Balm, creo que están ahí- dijo uno de los bandidos al otro señalando el closet

-no te muevas espera a que estén cerca- dijo Yasuo

-que?!- antes de que la chica preguntara algo mas Yasuo le tapó la boca

Cuando se escucharon los pasos de los bandidos cerca Yasuo abrió con violencia la puerta y arremetió contra ambos golpeado a cada uno con el mango de ambas espadas dejándolos noqueados en el piso, ella mientras que Yasuo actuó salió del closet tapándose nuevamente con la capucha.

-entra en esa habitación de ahí!, yo voy a dejar todo de manera que parezca que huimos por la ventana- dijo Yasuo mientras que se acercaba a abrir la ventana cerrada que estaba al final de la pared en que estaba recostado el closet

-no va a funcionar!- dijo ella gritándole de nuevo en voz baja

-solo hazme caso- dijo Yasuo

-agh…- la chica de capucha soltó el quejido y entro en la habitación

Yasuo entonces termino de dejar listo todo para que pareciese que acababan de huir por la ventana y con cautela entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-por qué me ayudas?- pregunto ella al verlo entrar después de cerrar la puerta

-por qué no?- dijo el algo sarcástico

-y ahora qué?- pregunto ella

-hay que esperar, si quieres duerme y yo me quedare pendiente de lo que suceda afuera- dijo Yasuo sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el piso colocando sus dos katanas en el medio del espacio entre sus piernas.

-tranquilo también puedo esperar- dijo ella sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama pero ahí fue cuando indudablemente aun con la leve iluminación del cuarto que se producía únicamente por la iluminación que llegaba de las luces de la calle hacia la habitación entrando por la ventana, se notaron las características extrañas que poseía ella

-que miras?- la chica se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había percatado de las raras características de su cuerpo

-esas son orejas verdad?- dijo Yasuo mirando encima de la cabeza de la muchacha

-si- respondió ella secamente

-y…- dijo mirando detrás de ella

-sí, colas- dijo ella bastante seria

-eres una Kumiho verdad?- pregunto el joven samurái

-…- ella no dijo nada pero asintió

-creí, que se habían extinguido- dijo el samurái con cierta curiosidad en su voz

-creíste mal- dijo ella bastante molesta

-cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el ensimismado ahora

-no te incumbe- dijo ella con seriedad total

-está bien, comprendo, sé que preferirías que me fuera pero al menos déjame ayudarte a salir completamente de esta situación y luego de eso me marchare- dijo Yasuo explicándose para poder ayudarla

-por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudarme?- pregunto ella con curiosidad y fastidio a la vez

-no lo sé, solo quiero hacerlo- dijo el sin poder explicar sus razones

-agh…- soltó ella en forma de queja mientras que removía su capucha haciendo su rostro y su cabello visibles –Ahri, así me llamo- dijo la joven Kumiho

-es un gusto Ahri, soy Yasuo- respondió el admirando el rostro de la hermosa chica

-eres un hombre muy peculiar Yasuo, no tienes nada, pero aun así lo das todo- dijo ella con una expresión entre cautivada y confundida

-eso no importa, verdad?, mejor salgamos de esta ilesos y después ya o tendrás que preocuparte por nada de esto- dijo Yasuo quien se hallaba agotado todavía de todo lo ocurrido en los previos días

-quien sabe- dijo ella quedándose dormida lentamente al igual que el samurái, el recostado contra la pared y en el piso se dejó dormir mientras que ella en la cama caía profunda rendida del sueño.


	3. Capitulo II

El abría sus ojos lentamente y vio como la habitación era pobremente iluminada por un tinte azulado que provenía de entre las cortinas, el amanecer se posaba en la distancia y marcaba otro día mas, su mirada estaba vacía, los pensamientos de su familia siendo asesinada aun lo perseguían, aun podía sentir el calor del fuego causado por la Orden de las Sombras de vuelta en lo que solía ser su hogar. con la mirada perdida en la nada Yasuo no se percato que aquella chica de anoche se acababa de despertar y esta le miraba ensimismado, ella era un ser que tenia una parte espiritual muy sensible, le permitía ver el aura que emitía una persona y de Yasuo emanaba Ira en una mirada vacía que no expresaba mas que el reflejo de lo que sin intención observaba. Ella se tomo un minuto y lo observo fijamente.

Yasuo se percato de la mirada curiosa de la chica frente a el, ella volteo la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que el joven Samurai había vuelto en sí.

-¿A donde Iras?- pregunto la chica mirando hacia la ventana

-Aun no lo se pero debo encontrar a alguien- dijo Yasuo cerrando los ojos para meditar

-¿ese alguien es la causa de tu Ira?- pregunto de nuevo la Kumiho

-podría decirse así, si- afirmo el muchacho, haciendo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza

-no sacaras nada bueno de la venganza, créeme- dijo ella agregado mas seriedad a su tono

-no lo hago solo por lo que hizo, sino también por lo que puede llegar a hacer a muchas personas mas- explico el joven samurai

-entonces... esta persona es un mal común para todos- menciono ella mirándolo ahora

-así es, por eso es mejor deshacerse de el lo antes posible- Yasuo se justifico a si mismo

-pero aun no sabes por donde empezar, ¿verdad?- dedujo ella

-exacto- afirmo de nuevo el

-uhmm, mira yo también necesito encontrar a alguien pero por otros motivos, yo estoy buscando ayuda que se que solo puedo obtener de esta persona, ya que aun no tienes un camino que seguir, me vendría bien tu ayuda- explico ella acercándose un poco a el quien aun estaba al otro lado de la habitación practicamente

-No- dijo el al instante

-en serio necesito ayuda para poder llegar ahí, es un camino que se muy bien que ni tu ni yo podríamos cruzar solos- explico ella

-¿para que habría de cruzarlo? eso solo me desviaría mas de encontrar una pista sobre quien estoy buscando- argumento el muchacho mirándola con una ceja levantada

-agh, esta bien- dijo ella levantándose de la cama

-sal por la puerta trasera, por donde entramos ayer, yo usare la ventana, suerte encontrando a quien buscas- dijo Yasuo mientras se levantaba del piso

-igualmente- dijo ella mientras salia malhumorada de la habitación

Yasuo camino lentamente hacia la ventana, la abrió, se apoyo sobre el marco y salto con fuerza cayendo mas adelante en la calle, su caída fue amortiguada por el viento que respondió a su necesidad. Ahora con la mente clara tenia que encontrar una pista sobre como dar con la orden de las sombras, aunque el aun no sabia donde la hallaria, eventualmente caminando y buscando entre personas el sabia que podria encontrar algo que pudiese ser de relevancia para el.

Entre todas las personas que miraba al caminar vio a un hombre con un manto cubriéndole el rostro y debajo del manto en su pecho se veía levemente una pequeña parte de una insignia, era el símbolo que usaban los estudiantes de la orden de las sombras.

Aligerando el paso, el samurai se abrio paso entre la multitud siguiendo a la figura con el manto, lo sigui durande unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a una herreria donde la figura se detuvo, hizo una compra de un objeto que Yasuo no alcanzo a mirar y se retiro del lugar, llendo por detras de la tienda causando que el joven espadachin perdiera la vista de su objetivo. Yasuo impaciente se acerco hacia donde el herrero y con una mirada confusa este lo miro. El herrero era un hombre que se le veian sus buenos cuarenta o cincuenta años encima, el viejo tenia una gran cantidad de canas y la barba afeitada de hace unos cinco dias, un mantel manchado y sucio junto con una ligera vestimenta que exibia su musculatura poco marcada.

-¿estas perdido muchacho?- pregunto el herrero mientras martillaba un hacha que aun se encontraba al rojo vivo

-ese hombre, ¿que compro?- pregunto el Samurai

-esa armadura en tu hombro, oi que tu clan se extinguio- dijo el viejo mientras que tiraba el hacha hacia un balde de agua

-¿a donde fue ese hombre y que compro?- pregunto nuevamente Yasuo

-escuchame chico, no quieres meterte con ellos, podras tener las razones que quieras pero creeme lo que quieres hacer es una muy mala idea.- dijo el viejo colocando su codo sobre su pierna apoyandose para dar la mirada a el joven Samurai

-ellos acabaron con la aldea donde vivia y a todos quienes conocia- dijo el muchacho mientras que apretaba el puño -tengo mas que suficientes razones, y nada que perder, asi que dime- el Samurai se agacho y quedo con la cabeza a la altura del anciano sentado -¿a donde fue ese hombre?- dijo de nuevo

-atras de esta tienda hay una espada oxidada, en respecto a esa espada debes caminar en linea recta hasta que encuentres la siguiente que se encuentra dentro del bosque de penumbria- dijo el herrero mientras que agarraba otra pieza de metal hirviendo con unas pinzas y se dispuso martillarla

-Gracias, ¿herrero?- dijo Yasuo sin saber si el era realmente un herrero al ver que escondia mas de un secreto

-Asfan es mi nombre, no hay de que, ahora vete de aqui, cuando llegues a ese bosque tendras que salir de ahi antes del anochecer o estaras realemente jodido- le advirtio Asfan mientras martillaba el arma que tenia colocada sobre un yunque

-vale- Yasuo fue hacia la derecha y llego hasta la parte de atras de la tienda donde efectivamente atascada entre dos piedras se hallaba una espada oxidada, y tal y como menciono el anciano el Samurai prosiguio a seguir su camino hasta el bosque de Penumbra, en los limites de las tierras de los Vastaya.

Yasuo caminaba lo mas rapido que podia tratando de no llamar la atencion de nadie, manteniendo un perfil bajo, se sentia como lentamente la multitud disminuia y la cantidad de casas era cada vez menor, hasta que llego a un punto donde no habia nadie y solo se veian las rejas negras del limite del lugar habitable, donde como de costumbre se encontraban dos asentamientos militares de los cuales rotaban los guardias que vigiliban los limites del lugar.

-es mala idea ir hacia allá- dijo uno de los guardias viendo a Yasuo pasar por la puerta

-se hacia donde voy- dijo seriamente el Samurai

-...- el guardia no dijo mas y dejo que el obstinado hombre siguiera hacia lo que el sabia podría ser una inminente muerte

Yasuo siguió empezó a trotar sabiendo que tendría poco tiempo para encontrar la espada oxidada en el bosque de penumbria, los pasos del hombre eran ligeros y a su al rededor solo se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas en el piso con su andar, el día aun se posaba por encima de el y la luz rebotaba entre los espacios que dejaban las hojas de los gigantescos arboles y el viento se sentía frío.

el atardecer se acercaba y el joven espadachín tenia que encontrar esa espada cuanto antes, susurros, muchos susurros que mencionaban su nombre se escuchaban tenuemente, seria un espíritu pénso el Samurai pero estaba realmente equivocado, el samurai siguió caminando hacia su derecha y los susurros se empezaron a disipar pero al dar un paso a la izquierda se escuchaba un susurro mas entre la multitud, el sabia que la orden de las sombras no seria conocida como la mas temida por estar llena de tradiciones bonitas, así que esos susurros espeluznantes eran su única guía hacia lo que el esta buscando, así que siguió caminando hasta que los susurros se convirtieron en gritos y su cabeza zumbaba aturdida por los agudos sonidos.

Enterrada en el suelo, perfectamente colocada a la distancia entre tres arboles, de esta espada emanaba una vibra pesada y al rededor de esta no había viento y el ambiente se sentía muy frío, Yasuo dio un paso mas y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la espada una especie de ceniza negra se empezó a salir del mango, pero no hacia abajo como normalmente lo haría con la gravedad, sino que esta ceniza se iba hacia arriba quedando hasta la altura de la mirada de Yasuo, de la nada empezó a salir de esta ceniza descontroladamente, el material empezó a manchar los alrededores de Yasuo, el bosque al rededor del samurai comenzó a marchitarse por completo y todo se lleno de niebla a cierta distancia del área donde estaba parado, la ceniza que brotababa hacia arriba empezó a ser tanta que cubrió la espada hasta que se formo lo que parecía un cuerpo.

La cabeza del cuerpo miraba fijamente a Yasuo y este impresionado por los que sucedía mir a la criatura y esta sin ningún movimiento aparente en lo parecía su rostro del cual emanaban alguna chizpas de fuego le hablo al muchacho.

-tuuuu... tu no te ves de la orden de las sombras, te posee la ira y estas lleno de rencor pero no veo el don de las sombras en ti- dijo con una voz fantasmal la criatura -¿que es lo que buscas?- pregunto con clara curiosidad en su tono

-estoy buscando al maestro de las sombras, Zed- dijo Yasuo sabiendo que lo que tenia en frente era algo completamente fuera de lugar con la orden de las sombras

-¿Zed? ¿el elegido por Kromor? ¿Para que buscas a ese esclavo?- pregunto nuevamente la criatura

-¿por que habria de revelarte mis razones... criatura?- pregunto el joven Samurai

-porque si no lo haces yo mismo te matare- dijo la criatura abriendo las manos como en gesto de bienvenida

-vale, suficiente razón para hablar supongo... quiero asesinarlo- dijo Yasuo rápidamente apretando un puño ante su impotencia ya que el podía sentir el inmenso poder de la criatura

-interesante... muy interesante, pero en el estado en el que te encuentras actualmente no lograras nada, te asesinara el a ti fácilmente- afirmo la criatura cruzando sus brazos

-como puedes tu estar seguro de eso- pregunto Yasuo abriendo los ojos en sorpresa

-lo puedo ver en ti, no llegas ni a la mitad de su fuerza, ¿y sabes por que es?- dijo la criatura provocando al Samurai

-adelante- dijo el muchacho cruzando los brazos

-nosotros somos de la raza Ciemno, los Darkin nos encerraron en objetos debido a nuestro inmensurable poder y una vez dentro de tal objeto lo destruían para acabar con nuestra existencia pero algunos de nosotros logramos canalizar nuestro poder y usarlo para transportar y dividir nuestra esencia a otros objetos, condenados a vivir por siempre atrapados a cambio los maldecimos a los Darkin, ellos compartieron nuestro mismo destino y peor en ocasiones- explicaba la criatura

-a que viene todo esto- pregunto Yasuo intrigado por la historia

-Zed, al que llamas maestro de la sombras se encontró con uno de los Ciemno que se hallaba sellado en un objeto, este se presento ante el en un lugar atemporal así como yo ahora ante ti- continuo explicando la criatura

-si sabemos que su fuerza y su poder no provienen de el mismo, pero no entendíamos de donde- le comentó Yasuo

-Zed se encontró con Kromor, el Ciemno que aprendió a canalizar su existencia en las sombras e hizo un trato con el, básicamente Kromor le presta su poder a Zed pero a cambio este habitara su cuerpo de alguna manera, normalmente y como lo han hecho los Ciemno por eones, una marca- explico el Ciemno

-¿es posible anular el trato entre el Ciemno y el humano?- pregunto el muchacho ansiando un si

-claro que se puede, pero no es fácil, normalmente para formar la marca escogemos una extremidad del cuerpo de quien escogemos como portador de la marca- dijo el Ciemno señalando el brazo derecho de Yasuo como ejemplo

-¿se pueden hacer tratos con mas de un Ciemno?- pregunto Yasuo suponiendo que el tremendo poder de Zed provendría de tener a mas de uno en su poder

-no- dijo rápidamente el Ciemno

-¿como elimino la marca del Ciemno?- pregunto Yasuo haciendo un gesto con la mano

-debes cortar la extremidad que mantiene el pacto con el Ciemno, pero no puedes solo cortar una parte o eliminarla parcialmente, tienes que cortarla por completo, todo el espacio que tenga la marca- dijo el Ciemno haciendo una señal de cortar con sus manos

-y una vez hecho eso...- Yasuo dijo se tal manera como para que la criatura continuara la oracion

-una vez hecho eso el ciemno morirá, ya que al hacer el pacto toda su esencia se centra en la marca para prestarle todo su poder al ser que lo contenga y el ser perderá sus poderes- la criatura termino la oración que empezó Yasuo

-y bueno... ¿como se supone que derrote a Zed si no puedo contra su poder?- dijo Yasuo temiendo la respuesta

-facil muchacho, forma un pacto con un ciemno y lo vencerás- dijo la criatura

-...- Yasuo se quedo en silencio pensando

-puedo ver tu gran fuerza de voluntad y el potencial de tu fuerza y tu talento que aun no descubres, yo te prestare mi poder y dependeré de ti- dijo el Ciemno con un tono ciertamente amistoso

-¿por que lo harías?- pregunto Yasuo

-nosotros ya no podemos vivir como seres normales, y lo mas cercano a vivir como seres normales seria compartir la existencia con otro ser, así que con tal de dejar esta prisión oxidada a la que me encuentro atado, estaré bien con ayudarte humano...- dijo la criatura con cierto misterio en su voz

-esta bien, hagamoslo, poseeré tu marca- afirmo el espadachín

-no es tan fácil como suena, joven guerrero, yo soy solo una pequeña parte del Ciemno original, compartimos la conciencia pero el ciemno original se encuentra en el objeto original en que fue sellado, primero debes encontrarme en mi objeto de encierro, y una vez ahí podre formar el pacto contigo, no se donde esta el objeto original, pero si se donde esta la siguiente espada oxidada- dijo el ciemno

-esta bien, y ¿donde esta?- pregunto el muchacho

-Zaun, en la primera cloaca que fue construida ahí la encontraras, aun hay seres que saben de mi existencia, encuentralos y me encontraras mas fácilmente, mi nombre es Raek uno de los primeros Ciemno- dijo el ciemno antes de empezar a desaparecer

-vale- dijo Yasuo dando media vuelta

-suerte, humano- dijo por ultimo el ciemno antes de desaparecer totalmente

Yasuo empezó a caminar de nuevo pero ahora con un rumbo diferente, las peligrosas calles de Zaun, donde el sabia que de no ser cuidadoso podria ser primer y ultimo viaje al exterior.


End file.
